vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day I Tried To Live/Transcript
SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie cooks breakfast. She sits down at the table and marks today the 5th February) Bonnie: (saddened) Happy Birthday, Bonnie. (angrily tosses the calendar inside the fireplace) Start credits... SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE GARAGE (Jeremy is weight lifting. Elena drives her car in front of the garage. She carries balloons and other birthday supplies out of her car) Elena: Hey. You want to ugh... give me a hand, please? Jeremy: Little busy here. (exhales and continues to lift) Elena: Ok. Fine. Then you are on decoration duty. (smiles) It's Bonnie's birthday. Jeremy: I know what today is. Elena: Then you know how she would have wanted us to spend it. She would have wanted us to celebrate by cooking her favorite foods, watching her favorite movies. Jeremy: So we're throwing a birthday party where the guest of honor never shows up. That's not depressing. Elena: Or we could celebrate you going to art school. Oh, wait. We can't because I found your application in the garbage. Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about going to art school? Jeremy: (sits up) I'm not. The only class I'm passing is study hall. They'll never let me in. Elena: Jer, I've seen your portfolio. You're good. Jeremy: Doesn't matter. I'm not leaving without knowing Bonnie's okay or not. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM Caroline: (on the phone with her mom) Mom, I'm not calling to check up on you, ok? I'm just about to start making Bonnie's birthday cake and want to make sure that your recipe called for 3 eggs instead of 4, right? (there's already a cake on the table) All right. I'm just a phone call away in case you need any... (her mom has already ended the call) bye. (Gasps when she sees Miss Cuddles on the table. Stefan walks over to her.) Caroline: Is it just me, or do her eyes follow you around the room? Stefan: (Looks at the bear) Hmm. It's definitely you. Caroline: I haven't seen Miss Cuddles in 12 years. Stefan: Well, that's the bear Bonnie sent back from 1994. I guess she lost the original. Caroline: No. She didn't lose her. I took her. (turns the bear around) Yeah. When Bonnie and I were little, we got in this huge fight, so to get back at her, I bearnapped Miss Cuddles, and then I didn't want my mom to come home and find out, so then I buried her in the woods. I even left some M&M's to mark the spot where I left her, but something must have eaten them. Stefan: Well, I'm pretty sure that Bonnie is over it by now. Caroline: Miss Cuddles isn't. She's out there all alone like Bonnie. You know what? I'm gonna go find her. Stefan: You're gonna what? Caroline: Yeah. It's Bonnie's birthday. (takes on her jacket) Stefan: Wait, wait. Hold on. Caroline, you've been going through a lot lately. Do you think that maybe you're just a little confused about what you're actually upset about? Caroline Yes, probably, but my mom's dying, and my best friend is stuck in an alternate universe, and her bear is in a hole in the woods, and there's only one of those things that I can do anything about. Stefan: Right. (Stefan and Caroline leaves) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE KITCHEN Damon: (looks at the cupcakes and smiles) Happy Birthday, Bon-bon. Elena: (walks inside) Hey. Damon: Hi. Elena: (takes of her jacket and sees the cupcakes) Ooh. You think we could sneak one before the party? Damon: I think Caroline might fry us in the sun. Elena: It's worth the risk. (takes a bite of the cupcake Damon is holding out to her). Damon: Come here. (Damon wipes some frosting from her lips and licks his fingers). Elena: You know, we never talked about the fact that you kissed me. Damon: And you kissed me back? (takes a bite of the cupcake) Yeah. I know. That's the whole point of kissing so you don't have to talk about it. Elena: Right. Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm good with that. Damon: Yeah? Elena: Yeah. We--we're good. Really good. Ha. Damon: Was this the talk? Elena: Pretty much. Damon: Perfect. (Damon leans in to kiss Elena). Kai: Hello? (Kai is calling from the front door). Elena: (pulls away) No. That's impossible because why would he... Damon: (closing his eyes hoping) He didn't. He's all merged, he's packed, and his on his way to Portland! Kai: (walks inside) Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was. (smiles) Yum! Cupcakes! Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Damon: (annoyed) What are you doing here? Kai: Funniest thing. I need your help. (takes out a letter) Elena: Why would we give a letter to Jo? Kai: I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell, and, you know, good on her because under normal circumstances, I'd superjazzed to gouge out her belly button. (eats the frosting on the cupcake with his finger) Elena: Why would we help you, Kai? Kai: Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath. (Elena pretends to be shocked) I know. Shocker. I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt or love. So then this merge happened with my brother Luke, and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic, but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died, how Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake how badly I feel about it. (sighs frustrated) Elena: (looks at him surprised) You feel bad? Kai: Yes. So when I absorbed Luke's magic, I must have gotten some of his qualities or something like empathy. So I googled how to process emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. So I started writing, and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you, like--like water just--just oozing out of my eyeballs like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids. Elena: You mean you cried. Kai: Yes! And after that was done, I burned the letter, and the feelings--oop-- were still there. So I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family, but let's face it, guys, all right? I mean, Elena, you of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's--there's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon. Damon: (even more annoyed) Ok. I think we're done here. Come on. Elena: Actually, what if there's something he can do for us in exchange? (smiles having an idea) DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Matt and Enzo sits in a car) Matt: So I'm guessing you didn't bring me out here to watch you perv out on some co-ed. Enzo It's not just some co-ed. Meet the real Sarah Salvatore, the hothouse flower Stefan's been keeping secret all these years. Matt: Why do you even care? Enzo: Because Damon thinks he killed Sarah, and instead of absolving him, Stefan's been using Damon's guilt to keep him in check. Not very brotherly now, is it? Matt: So I help you destroy some innocent girl or what? You're gonna kill me? Then go ahead and kill me. Enzo: I don't want to kill you, Matt. I just want you to do a few simple tasks. Matt: Screw you! I'm not gonna be your bitch for the rest of my life. Enzo: (Grabs Matt's throat.) I don't want to kill you, but I will kill you. Oh. Look at that. Very brave. I admire your tolerance for pain. Does that run in your family? Just wondering if your mother shares your pain threshold. Took a drive down to South Carolina to take a peek at mama Donovan. Quite a dish, that one. him and Matt gasps and coughs Good. Now that that's settled, it's time for you to get to know Sarah Salvatore. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM Kai: (examines the ascendant) Sad attempt at iron welding. Elena: I tried to fix it. Kai: I can't bring Bonnie back with this. Elena: I thought you were the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven now. Kai: (Shows her the broken ascendant) I destroyed this so that it couldn't be used again. Damon: Well, can we use that hunk of junk to send a message at least? It is her birthday. Kai: (looks surprised at him) It is? Damon: Yeah. It's really sad. I mean, old Bon-bon-- she's gonna be getting all dressed up for a party no one's even gonna show up to. I mean, I wonder if she even knows that it is her birthday, or do all the days just blend into one vast sea of misery? I wonder. Kai: (looks at the ascendant) One of the crown wheels survived. That's a positive. Plus I am megapowerful. Damon: Yeah. Kai: What do you want to say? Damon: Well, I mean, if Bonnie needs magic to get out, we just need to tell her where to find some. LIV'S DORM (Tyler walks inside and sees Liv cry, while holding a white dress) Liv: I was gonna wear this for the merge ceremony. It's the dress I would have died in. (throws it in a garbage can) How could Luke do this? Tyler: He didn't do this to you. Kai did, and he's going to finish what he started by killing you and every other Gemini. So grab whatever you need, and let's get out of here, or else Luke would have died for nothing. Liv: Just haul ass out of here like my dad? Live out the rest of my life wondering is today the day that Kai finds me? I should have just done the stupid merge. At least then, Luke and I would still be together. All our lives, we've never been apart. I don't know how to do this. Tyler: I'm so sorry, Liv. Liv: (cries) I can't run, Tyler. Kai took my entire life. There's nowhere for me to go. Tyler: Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. Whatever you want to do, I will help you get through it. Liv: Fine. Then I want to kill Kai. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM (Damon and Elena tries to figure out were Bonnie can get magic from, while Kai tries to fix the ascendant) Elena: Ok. So we know that Jo stored her magic in a hunting knife. Bonnie sent hers over with Miss Cuddles. What receptacle of magic am I not thinking of? Damon: Let me give you a hint. Scorned lover. Elena: Katherine? Damon: Older. Elena: Silas. Damon: Hotter. Elena: I don't know. Silas was definitely hot. Damon: (disgusted) Ugh. Elena: Qetsiyah. (He winks at her) Her blood is on Silas' headstone. It's filled with magic. Damon: Yep! So in Bonnieland, that means that an island off Nova Scotia is a big magical battery waiting to be tapped. We just need to remind Bonnie of that. Elena: (curious) And what reminded you? Damon: I was gonna plan a trip there, change of scenery, you know. There's only so much you can take of Mystic Falls on repeat. Kai: (relieved) Oh, thank God. You two together is still totally revolting to me. Finally, a familiar feeling. Luke didn't take me over completely. Jeremy: What the hell's he doing here? Kai: (smiles up at him) Hi. THE WOODS Caroline: (shoves the shovel into the ground, while Stefan appears behind her) You know, if you were gonna creepily stalk me, you could have at least brought a shovel. Stefan: Nah. I'm not big on digging. (holds up his hands) Calluses. Caroline: You bury corpses all the time. Stefan: Yeah, but I don't dig them up. So do you really think that finding a Teddy Bear will make everything right in the world? Caroline: You know what? You are right. This is such a waste of time. I really should be at the dive bar, picking a fight with a stranger in order to feel pain. Stefan: Ooh. Caroline: Look. If you think I'm insane, I get it. I probably am, but nobody is forcing you to be here. Stefan: I should probably stay, keep an eye on you, you know, in case you have a psychotic breakdown. (She smiles to herself) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM Jeremy: People don't just change like that. Damon: People usually don't merge with their siblings either. Kai: Uh, for the record, I would have been fine with any of Luke's qualities, you know, the hair, the whole gay thing... you know, maybe not the height actually. Jeremy: You seriously buy this? Elena: Look. I'm not saying that we have to like him, but if there's a way for us to tell Bonnie how she can get out Jeremy: We should trust a guy that changed personalities overnight? Kai: Think of it like Elena in reverse. (pours himself some alcohol) You know, she was human, pure, dating the good Salvatore. Then she became an undead blood vacuum, stopped caring about right and wrong, and started dating the bad one. Elena: (irritated) It's not how it happened. Kai: (takes a sip of his drink) Hmm. I'm sure I missed a detail or two, but I'm just paraphrasing what Damon told me in the prison world. Damon: Speaking of, there's a witch over there we'd like to save, so why don't you get your Gemini jumper cables and fix that thing? Kai: Ok. LIV'S DORM (Liv sits on the floor chanting, ignoring Tyler) Liv: Phasmatos Physium Calva, Phasmatos Physium Calva... Tyler: What are you doing? Liv. Come on. Talk to me. What are you doing? Liv: (stops) When Luke and I were kids, we used to play hide-and-seek. We figured out a way to cheat by using a spell to see through each other's eyes. (continues chanting) Liv: Phasmatos Physium Calva, Phasmatos Physium Calva... (The spell is working) (Liv can then see though Kai's eyes. Damon stands infront of Kai) Damon: Come on, Kai. You done yet? Liv: The bastard's at the Salvatore house. Tyler: Why the hell would he be there? Liv: I have no idea. Of course, Damon would find a reason to work with him. Tyler: Look, Liv. I know how pissed you are right now. I get that probably more than anybody, Liv: but-- but what? I'm just supposed to live with it, get through it? Something tells me you didn't just punch a wall after your mom died. Tyler: Liv, stop! Like it or not, Kai is your leader. You kill him, your entire coven dies... you, your dad, Jo...You. Liv: We're dead anyway. He'll kill his way through the coven, our friends, the guy at the drive-through who screws up his order. At least this way, I can take him with me. Wait. Tyler: I told you that if anybody tried to hurt you they'd have to get through me first. Well, guess what. That includes you. (She kisses him and then starts whispering) Liv: Phasmatos Somnus . (Tyler is quickly unconscious and Liv helps him down on the floor) I'm sorry, Tyler. DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Camera shutter clicks, as Sarah takes some pictures. She then tries in several attempts to throw her empty water bottle in the trash, from some distance. Matt: (smiles) I got it. (walks over and throws it out for her) I'm guessing you're not here on a basketball scholarship. Sarah: That's not a regulation trashcan. (turns around) Matt: Hey. I saw your camera. I'm thinking about buying one. You like it? Sarah: (turns back to him) It gets the job done. What kind of photography are you into? Matt: A little bit of everything. Sarah: Ok. Well, it has good color reproduction, nice tonal range. Um, you'll want to shoot raw if you don't want the highlights to get clipped, and...You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Matt: No. No, I don't. Sorry. Sarah: Well, don't feel bad. You went for it. It's not your fault you with the second most common pickup line guys use when they see a girl with a camera. Matt: Oh, yeah? What's the first? Sarah: The offer to pose for some very tasteful nudes. Look. I'm really flattered, and I'm sure you're a nice guy, but... Matt: No. It's ok. I get it. Sarah: Good luck with your photography. Matt: Thanks. (Sarah walks away) Enzo: (appears behind Matt) You truly have an epic lack of game. Matt: I tried, ok? Enzo: Really? Grunting at her would have been more effective. Now I've got to get you back on track. All right. Give me your jacket, your wallet, and your cell phone. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Kai: So I can't send us back physically, but I can probably send a part of us back. Elena: Probably? Kai: You remember that movie "Ghost"? Ok. Well, Bonnie's gonna be Demi Moore because she's the alive one obviously, and, uh, we'll all be a collective Patrick Swayze, the ghost. By the way, how much does that suck about Patrick Swayze? Elena: Will she be able to us or not Kai? Kai: I don't know. I've never done this before. (smiles) So let's all just take a deep breath, right, close our eyes, (Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Kai closes their eyes) and... Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD Damon: What happened to the pool table? Elena: (realizing where they are) Oh, my God. (They all see Bonnie sit at the table) Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! She can't hear me. Damon: ( tries to touch something) And we can't touch anything either. Nice spell, Kai. Damon on videotape: This place is my own personal hell. Bonnie: (smiles) Drama queen. Damon: (walks towards her) Hey. Bonnie on videotape: Reporting to you live from retro world, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Joining us today in the studio is special guest Damon Salvatore! (Tape stops. she pours herself a glass of bourbon) Damon: (shocked) No. Elena: (looks at him confused) What? Damon: The bottle of bourbon is the oldest one in the house. We made a pact if we couldn't take being trapped here alone for one more day we'd... We'd kill that entire bottle. Then we'd kill ourselves. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, THE REAL WORLD (They all wake up back in the real world) Elena: (Gasps) Wait. Wait. What happened? Why are we back here? Kai: I don't know. Spell must require too much magic. I lost my connection. Damon: Then reconnect. Kai: It's not that easy. (points to his nose with blood) You see this blood? I'm guessing that's not a good sign. Elena: (frustrated) Bonnie is going to kill herself. Jeremy: Can she do that? Can she die in the prison world? Kai: I couldn't. Of course, it was my own personal solitary confinement. Didn't want me to end my sentence early by killing myself. Ooh! I tried every method in the book. Heh. I drove down to D.C. Because there was this museum that has an actual guillotine. Jeremy: We get it. For whoever's not lucky enough to be you, dead means dead. Elena: We have to stop her. We have to give her hope, send her a message somehow. Jeremy: How? She couldn't hear us. Damon: The message is already there in the atlas. I scribbled some notes on Nova Scotia. We just have to get her to see it. Elena: All right, but how do we open an atlas if we can't touch anything? Damon: We need to get Kai to crank up his witchy-woo, don't we, so we can make physical contact. Kai: (on the couch) All while sending the 3 of you back over there? Sure. Yeah. Hey. Why don't I reanimate your dead parents for a tea party while I'm at it? (changing attitude) Sorry. Insensitive. Jeremy: What if you just send me back? Elena: What? No. Kai: That might work. Focus all of my magic on one person. It might be enough of a boost that you could physically interact if I can hold the spell. Damon: And if you cannot? Kai: The magic overwhelms me, and I can't pull Jeremy out. He'll be stuck over there for eternity. Elena: Jer. Jeremy: Don't. Don't say anything. If I can get through to her, we save Bonnie's life. If not... At least I'll be with her when she dies. THE WOODS Stefan: (teasing) Hey. Is that an M&M? Caroline: (turns towards him hopeful) Where? Stefan: (pointing) Right there. Little to the left, little to the left. Right there, right-- oh, ohh. Sorry. It was just a leaf. Caroline: (angry) Is this funny to you? Stefan: Well, we are in the middle of the woods, searching for a Teddy bear buried in a shallow grave by a 9-year-old version of you. I can't even say that with a straight face, so, yeah, that is funny. Caroline: You're drunk. Give me that. (Tries to take his liquor bottle) Stefan: (pulls it out of her reach) No, no, no. You have more ground to cover. Caroline: (annoyed) You're a jerk. Stefan: Jerk, huh? Caroline: Yeah. Stefan: Oh, you sound angry. Caroline: I'm not angry, ok? I'm just annoyed because I am going through a highly emotional situation right now, and you're just sitting there, mocking me. Stefan: Definitely angry. Caroline: I'm not angry, ok? Stefan: Well, you should be. Your mom is dying, your best friend is stuck in some netherworld, and you're sitting here trying to make it all better by finding a stuffed animal? Caroline (pushes him) Shut up! Stefan: That make you feel better? Caroline: No. Stefan: Try again. Caroline: (pushes him again) Screw you! Stefan: That's good. Get it out. (she beats his leg with the shovel, causing him to drop down on the ground. She takes his liquor bottle and he then managed to get her down on the ground as well.) Caroline: Oof! (Both groaning) I cannot believe you just did that. Stefan: Well, you started it. Felt good, though, didn't it? Caroline: (smiles to him) Maybe a little. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM (Kai continues chanting, while he sweats. Elena and Damon both watch him. Kai: Phesmatos tribum... Elena: I didn't know you and Bonnie had a death pact. Damon: It was my idea. I thought of it after we watched "the bodyguard" for the billionth time. Kai: Phesmatos tribum... Damon: I never thought she'd go through with it. Kai: Invocio caveum... Damon: I can't watch this. (leaves) Kai: Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. (Elena follows Damon) DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Matt sits on a bench at a bus stop, freezing) Sarah: (walks over to him) Hey, Ansel Adams. Matt: I have no idea who that is. Sarah: Where are you trying to go? Matt: Virginia. Mystic Falls. Sarah: Virginia? (points at the bus stop sign) This is a campus bus. It has, like, 5 stops. The farthest you're gonna get is the Lenox Hospital. Matt: Great. My buddy bailed on me, and my phone and jacket are in his car. Sarah: This is why I don't visit animal shelters. Come on. I'll show you where you can catch a real bus. Matt: Oh, that'd be great. I'm--I'm freezing out here. Sarah: There's a cafe on the way. We'll get a coffee, and you can warm up. Matt: Too bad my wallet's in my jacket. Sarah: How were you planning on paying for the bus? Matt (smiles) Charm. Sarah: (laughs) Yeah. In that case, I'll buy you a bus ticket to go with that coffee. Matt: Thank you. Sarah: Come on. (he follows her) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; DAMON'S BEDROOM Damon: (Grabs the oldest bottle of bourbon) Our suicide bourbon. Bonnie and I made a pact we'd drink this together. That's what I'm gonna do. (Takes a sip) Elena: (takes the bottle) To you, Bonnie. (drinks) Oh! So is Kai right about me? By turning into a vampire, I completely changed? Damon: Kai's a psychopath. (pours himself a drink) Don't let him get in your head. Elena: I'm not, but do you ever think about it, like, if I would still be with you if I was human? Damon: Ok. We're doing this. Elena: It's just a question, Damon. Damon: No. Elena: "No" what? Damon: No. I don't think we'd be together if you were still human. You had a choice. You chose Stefan. Human you was on your way home to him. Car went off the bridge, you turned, and suddenly, I was back in the picture. (takes a sip) Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jer. (She can't leave the room, revealing that they're trapped by a boundary spell) What's going on? SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD (Kai has sent Jeremy and himself back into the prison world) Jeremy: Ok. 1994. Let's do this. Kai: Where's the stupid map? (Jeremy finds the map and can finally touch it) Jeremy: It's working. Kai: Hurry up and find Nova Scotia. Jeremy: (flips through the atlas) Nova Scotia. Got it. (He then drops the atlas, since he can't touch it anymore. No! Kai, do something! (He discovers that Kai's blouse starts having blood on it) Jeremy: Kai? (Jeremy and Kai are then sent back. Liv drives a fire iron through Kai's stomach.) Jeremy: No! What are you doing? (Liv uses her magic to throw Jeremy and Kai across the room.) Kai: (laughs) Dang, sis. That was harsh. Liv: (angry) Shut up! (she starts using a pain infliction spell on him) Kai: Aah! Agh! Liv: Phasmatos. (Before Liv can do anything, Kai quickly uses his magic to throw a fork into her throat) aah! Kai: (stands up and grabs a bottle) Ha ha. Ha. Ahh. It's all coming back to me, Livvie poo. (she pulls out the fork) You know, the charge... (he casts the liquid in the bottle out of her) Liv: Stop it, Kai! Kai: (continues) That races through your bones... Liv: (shouts) Stop it! Kai: At the prospect of watching someone burn to death? (throws the glass bottle away and smiles) I really missed that feeling. (takes a burning candle and walks toward her) Liv: Just kill me, Kai. You already killed my best friend. So just do it. Get it over with. Kai (struggles to kill her) Why can't I do this? I don't care about you. Why can't I kill you? Come on. Kai, do it. Do it. (slaps himself on the head repeatedly and shouts) Come onnnnn! Kill her! Liv: Motus! (uses magic to throw a fork into Kai's chest) Kai: Ugh! (falls to the ground) (Jeremy grabs a butter knife and throws it into Liv's shoulder. He quickly takes the ascendant and the fork out of Kai's chest) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; DAMON'S BEDROOM (Elena and Damon are still trapped in Damon's bedroom.) Damon: What the hell is happening? (She uses her vamp hearing and hears Kai groaning) Elena: Liv is trying to kill Kai. Damon: (shouts) Jeremy! Jeremy! SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; PRISON WORLD (Jeremy helps Kai inside the kitchen. Kai drops down on the floor) Jeremy: Send me back. (Kai wheezes wounded) Please Kai: Jeremy, look at me. I'm half-dead. Jeremy: I need to stop Bonnie. Kai: Ok. Ok. (starts chanting) Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. (They're sent back to the prison world. Bonnie still sits at the table drinking the old bourbon) Bonnie: Cheers to making it this far. (starts crying) Ok. Think it's time I cut myself off. Agh! (angrily throws the bottle to the floor. takes the video recorder and leaves the room) Jeremy: Stay here. (walks after Bonnie) THE WOODS Caroline Well, I think I got all the catharsis out of this that I'm gonna get. Let's go home. (stands up) Stefan: All right. Wait a minute. What is that? (stands up and points) Caroline: Shut up. Stefan: No, no, no. I'm serious. Is that an ear? Caroline Oh, my God. (walks over and digs up miss cuddles Cuddles. looks at Stefan and laughs) Stefan: I'm sure we can clean her up, make her as good as new. Caroline: Yeah. Oh, wait. (The bears head rips off. They both start laughing.) Stefan: Hey. Caroline: I'm sorry. (She hugs him and starts crying) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Liv: (searches for Kai around the house) Kai! Get out here! (pushes a table on the floor) (Damon and Elena can then hear Liv) Damon: She's right below us. Liv: You can't hide from me! Elena What are you doing? (Damon kicks the rubble and makes a hole down to the fireplace. He grabs the old bourbon. Damon: I said I was saving this for something special. (Drops the bottle down to the fireplace, which causes huge flames. Liv is then thrown backwards. Elena walks towards the door and finds out that the boundary spell is down. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD (Jeremy follows Bonnie who walks inside the garage. She closes the door and starts Damon's car engine. She sits down and coughs.) Jeremy: (Tries to touch her, but can't) No! Come on! You don't want to do this. Just turn off the car, Bon. You can't die. Bonnie: (starts recording) It's probably a waste of time even recording anything, but, Damon, Elena, whoever, you find this and you figure out how to work this stupid thing, please tell everyone that I'm sorry. Jeremy: Bonnie. Bonnie: Tell them that I tried. I really tried to make it work. Um... (She cries, causing Jeremy to as well) You know, I just miss too much. I miss saying hi to strangers... ordering dinner in a restaurant, laughing with my friends... But, um, spending every day here alone with no one to talk to, going weeks without speaking, it's just the loneliness. It's--I can't take it. And I only know one way to turn it off. I'm sorry. (Jeremy touches her arm.) Bonnie: Jeremy. I... I hope you're living your life with no regrets. I hope you fight for the life you want, and don't ever give up on yourself and stay strong. Something my grams said. (Coughing) Stay... Strong. (continues coughing, while she struggles to get up.) Jeremy: Come on, Bonnie. Get up! Come on. Bonnie: Gonna stay strong. I'm not gonna die in this place! Jeremy: Come on! Get up! (Tries to open the door) Bonnie: (Gasps) Jeremy: Bonnie, get up! (repeatedly tries to open the door. Open! Come on! Bonnie falls to the ground coughing] Come on! (finally succees with opening the door) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE KITCHEN (Elena and Damon rushes into the kitches and finds Jeremy and Kai.) Elena: (Sits in front Jeremy) Oh, Jeremy. Jeremy. Hey, Jeremy. Wake up. Damon: (Slaps Kai cheeks, trying to wake him up) Kai, hey! Damn it! (gives Kai his blood and he wakes up) Elena: Jeremy, wake up. Jer, wake up. (He opens his eyes) Oh! Jeremy. Jeremy: I'm ok. Elena: (worried) Bonnie, is she... Jeremy: I saw her. Sh-she's gonna be ok. (Elena smiles and turns to look Damon) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; THE LIVING ROOM (Elena cleans up the broken glass. Jeremy walkes inside and helps her) Elena: I might be able to salvage a piece if you're interested. Jeremy: I don't think Bonnie would want us to let cake go to waste. (She takes up miss cuddles) You know, I get it. I get what she was going through, why she would want to end it, feeling trapped and alone. Every day is the same-- disappointment, misery. You go to sleep and wake up and do it all over again? But she's not the only one that's trapped. Elena: Jeremy, I know what you've been going through. Jeremy: Don't tell me I got to be strong. Elena: Actually, I was gonna say it's ok to move on. Bonnie decided to save herself, and from what you told me, I think she wants you to do the same. Go to art school. We'll all help you. Just...just find the life that you want (smiles) and be happy. Jeremy: What about you? Elena: I'll be fine. I promise. Just get out of here... And don't look back. LIV'S DORM Liv: (wakes up in her bed and sees Tyler sit on a chair) How did I get back here? Tyler: Well, first, I woke up on the floor. Guess a pillow would have been too much to ask for, and when I figured out where you'd gone, I raced over to the Salvatore house, only to find you unconscious. I convinced Elena to give you some of her blood... And now that I see you're ok, I never want to see you again. (about to leave) Liv: (Grabs Tyler's arm) Tyler, wait! Tyler: (angry) You lied to me. Liv: No! I never wanted to hurt you! Tyler: You lied to me! Liv: Please just calm down. Tyler: I'm not gonna calm down. I would have done anything for you, and you chose death over me. (leaves the room) DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Matt sits back in the car with Enzo) Enzo: So? How was your little coffee date? Heh.(laughs) You fancy her, don't you? Matt: What was the point of this? Enzo: You were a test. I wanted to see what kind of a person the last remaining Salvatore really is. What kind of person she is? Well, she spurned your comically inept attempts to charm her and yet proved to be a good Samaritan when you needed assistance. On a scale of 1-10, I'd say her purity ranks about...9.5. When I'm through with her, she'll be a one. Matt: So what... you're gonna compel her to be bad? Enzo: I'm not gonna compel her. I want Sarah to know that everything she did was of her own free will. Matt: (confused) What are you talking about? Enzo: I'm going to insinuate myself into her life, make her do things she'd never dream of doing until she begs me to make her a vampire. Heh. (laughs) Stefan thought he could protect her. I'm gonna show him how wrong he is. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; DAMON'S BEDROOM (Elena stands in the door to Damon's bedroom) Damon: So Jer's applying to art school. Hmm. (smiles to himself) Might want to compel him a decent portfolio because he ain't that great. Elena: Don't be mean. He needs to move on with his life, and... so do I. Damon: (worried) I'm not sure I'm a fan of that transition. Elena: (walks towards him) Look. I've... made some huge mistakes in my life. Being with you wasn't one of them, and, yes, I had Alaric compel away my love for you, and, yes, I did love Stefan once. The night I died, Matt was driving me back to him, and yet I found my way back to you. Damon, I somehow always find my way back to you. It doesn't matter if I have memories or not. It doesn't matter if I'm a vampire or not. Damon: You're just saying that because you can't change what you are. Elena: No, Damon. I don't care what human me would have done because she's not here. I am. And if the past is a place without you and me together, then stop living in it. Damon: Yeah. (Damon kisses Elena and starts to take off Elena's dress and pushes her onto his bed. Damon caresses Elena's face and they continue to kiss) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Jeremy sits at a table with the first-year admissions application to Santa Fe Art School) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; LIVING ROOM (Caroline sits in an armchair, while she sews Miss Cuddles' head on again. Stefan walks over and offers her a drink. She quickly drinks it all at once and he offers his own glass to her. She smiles and takes the other glass.) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: DAMON'S BEDROOM (Damon and Elena lie in bed together. She looks at Damon who is asleep. She takes his arm and pulls it around her and lays on his chest). SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie drinks a glass of water and discovers the atlas on the floor. She takes it up and sees the note Damon once made.) Bonnie: Nova Scotia? (smiles) Damon, you're a genius. (She puts her backpack in Damon's car and enter the car, with the atlas in her hands. Takes her sunglasses on and starts the car. She drives away to find Silas' headstone.) THE END See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six